Help from Above or Not?
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: ' I can't believe I'm going back! ' A Cat Faunus is convinced by Beacon's best team to go with them back to the school. Why is this cat needed in Beacon? And why is Ozpin hell bent on making this person help them? ' Stupid kids... ' Awesome cover made by void-contains-all. Thank you so much mate!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uh yeah...I don't really know what to say about this because this idea came to me while I was listening to '' Who you really are '' from Balto 2 while I was half asleep so...Yeah. All I can say is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY **

**and**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 1**

**The Cave**

'' Ugh, why would Headmaster Ozpin send us here of all places?! '' the one and only, Weiss Schnee cursed as she almost slipped because of the moisture in the cave Team RWBY was in.

'' Don't be so grumpy Weiss! It's like we're on an adventure! '' Ruby Rose excitedly skipped ahead of her team not even caring that she could trip or slip at any minute and break something.

'' Be careful lil' sis, I don't want to carry you all the way back if something happens '' Yang Xiao Long warned her baby sister half jokingly, half serious.

Blake didn't say anything. She just continued walking on while somehow still reading her book 'Ninja's Of Love' with a fake cover to conceal the real deal.

The reason they were in a cave and not somewhere else hunting for Grimm was because Headmaster Ozpin sent them here to look for a Huntress. Why in a cave they did not know. Headmaster Ozpin didn't even tell them why they were even looking for her.

'' Hey guys there's an opening here! '' Ruby shouted ahead of the team alerting them. When they stepped besides their leader they saw an ordinary cave area with a person sleeping on top of a rock that looked akin to a bed.

That couldn't possibly be the Huntress Headmaster Ozpin was talking about, could it?

Yang shrugged picked up a rock and tossed it at the person. It hit its mark making them twitch. They groaned in displeasure but sat up on their make shift bed.

Team RWBY recoiled in shock. If they weren't told that she was a Huntress and not a Hunter, her appearance would have easily fooled them.

The first thing they noticed was the two cat ears that stood in attention on top of her mop of hair. They were black and with dark purple fur at the tips. Her hair was waist long, black as well with dark purple stripes and bangs.

Her face was pale almost sickly so with a scowl pulling her lips. She wore a white T-shirt with a red painted grin on it, purple jeans with black markings that looked like fire on them, red sneakers with different names written on them and orange laces.

Lastly her eyes were…weird to say the least. The black of the eyeball contrasted greatly with her pale skin tone and the neon, dark purple pupils just made the eyes even more creepier. There was also a black tail with a purple tip swishing around agitatedly because of the rude awakening.

'' Who the hell are you? And what do you want? '' She asked in a weird mixture of a feminine and a masculine voice. By her appearance you couldn't really tell if she was a boy or a girl, the voice wasn't helping at all.

'' Uh…'' Ruby muttered uneasily. She couldn't decide whether she should call the person in front of her a 'she' or a 'he'.

'' Look if you're here just to bug me don't waste your time and fuck off will ya? '' She…uh…he… er _they_ said in an annoyed tone while glaring at Team RWBY.

'' Headmaster Ozpin told us to go here and find you '' Blake spoke up as she closed her book and looked at them. She was more confident than her teammates because the person in front of them was likely a cat Faunus just like her so that alone made her more comfortable.

Their eyebrow twitched when they heard the name 'Ozpin'. The cat's scowl returned full power with the additional swish of the tail in aggression.

'' I don't care who send you. I care even less if it was Ozpin of all people. Leave. Now '' they said glaring at the team while walking slowly, predatory, towards them.

Team RWBY subconsciously moved backwards and away from the approaching figure. Something about this person made them concerned for their lives and they didn't know why just that their minds screamed 'Run'.

Even Blake, who thought that this person was of the same kin, was frightened by something she couldn't explain.

The purple eyed cat growled low in her throat, the mixed voice making it sound all the more terrifying.

Not long after the team was outside the cave and the person was retreating back while still glaring at the students, daring them to try and enter again.

'' Great! '' Weiss huffed '' what are we going to do now?! ''

'' We could contact Headmaster Ozpin and tell him. Maybe he could tell us what to do? '' Ruby suggested taking out her scroll and looking at her partner who nodded after thinking it through.

Yang scratched the back of her head as she waited for the RW pair to finish the call. She looked at her own partner who was still looking at the cave in confusion.

'' What's the matter Blakey? '' the blond asked concerned coating her voice.

'' It's nothing. It's just that Faunus with tails are very rare '' Blake told her pun loving partner

'' Like Sun? '' Yang asked her eyebrow going up. Blake nodded

'' Yes but the eyes were very unnerving '' the cat Faunus muttered. Her partner was eager to agree. It was safe to say that they all thought the eyes were very nightmare inducing. The two shuddered in union.

'' Hey guys! '' Ruby called out to the two. She and Weiss were just finishing their conversation with Headmaster Ozpin and it seemed that he wished for all to hear what he had to say.

When they were all around the scroll Headmaster Ozpin began

'' I want you all to do everything in your power to get that Faunus to join you to Beacon. We need them for reasons I cannot yet tell you about but rest assured they will be revealed. Please Team RWBY get that cat to Beacon! ''

Team RWBY was shocked by this. The part where Ozpin said 'please' was the most shocking considering they have never seen Ozpin so desperate! It seems they were getting that cat to Beacon one way or another.

'' We'll do it Headmaster! Count on us! '' Ruby told their teacher with confidence, the other three nodding.

'' I expect nothing less from you Team RWBY '' Ozpin said and the connection was cut.

Ruby put her scroll away and the four looked at the entrance of the cave.

'' Sooooo….who's going in first? ''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the next chapie is here. I hope you guys enjoy it *shrug*. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 2: **

**Booted out**

Team RWBY once again went inside the cave, this time a lot more weary than before.

Weiss was just about to slip on the same spot as before but luckily Ruby caught her in time. Yang and Blake put their index finger to their mouths to indicate for the pair RW to keep silent. Weiss glared at both of them

Once the team was at the opening again they were surprised with the absence of the Cat Faunus. The girls looked at each other and started looking around the cave.

While they were searching something caught Blake's eye. Being a Cat Faunus had its pluses, like being able to see well in the dark. With her night vision better than her teammates she was able to see a hole in the opening that led to somewhere underground.

'' Guys! '' she yelled at her team. The three glanced her way and saw her standing at one place looking at something that they couldn't make out in the darkness. The only reason they all were able to see the bed the Faunus was sleeping on was because it was conveniently places under an opened hole in the ceiling which allowed light to come down on it.

Yang flared her Aura and brought light to where they were. She looked in the hole and saw that it had what looked like make shift stairs going down.

'' There are stairs going down '' she told her companions.

'' There are stairs in this hole that doesn't even look remotely vertical? '' Weiss asked not believing what the brawler had said even if she could also see them.

The girls gave each other looks and Yang, Weiss and Blake looked at Ruby pointedly.

'' What? '' the leader asked clueless

'' Go in the hole '' Weiss said bluntly. Yang was just about to say something that sounded suspiciously like 'that's what she said' but Blake put her hand over the brawler's mouth.

'' Eh, why me first?! '' Ruby exclaimed in shock.

'' Because you're the leader '' Weiss again said bluntly while pointing at the hole.

'' But you're my partner! '' Ruby countered right back at the heiress who scowled.

'' Why doesn't Blakey go in first? She did find it '' Yang grinned while Blake looked at her partner with a look of betrayal. Her expression reading 'How could you!'

Blake sighed and went through the hole. She balanced on the steep stairs and started descending with the other three going in right after her. First it was Yang then Ruby and finally Weiss.

They went down and down, and down. They walked what seemed like hours but it was only half an hour.

When they finally got to the bottom they were stopped dead by what they saw.

The huge opening was like a whole new underground cave that was covered with different types or glowing circles that had weird marking drawn on them. They were everywhere! On the ground, ceiling and walls, glowing with many different colors varying from deep black, that made you feel like you could get lost if you stared too long, to almost blinding white. The weird circles looked like glyphs but at the same time they were very different.

'' They look like summoning circles I have seen and read about in my books '' Blake whispered to her teammates. They looked at her curious as to why she was whispering. Blake pointed ahead of them at what looked like the 'center' of the cave.

There on the biggest circle, that glowed a deep purple, stood the Cat Faunus from before.

The Faunus's tail whipped left and right slowly while their arms were claps together as if praying, eyes closed.

They opened their mouth and started speaking in a foreign language that none of the students recognized.

'' Flegmnitn mercigyul vehtugeance, relhyase tho curse thupt has bahen vexed upon the! '' their voice was barely above whisper as if afraid to speak any louder.

The glowing of the circles intensified as each 'word' was spoken. Ruby, wanting to see more clearly, stepped forwards but did not see the rock that was in front of her. She kicked it and made more noise than she thought a rock could make.

The Faunus's eyes snapped open and thus breaking the chant. Their tail started swinging around violently, its fur bristled. Then the team heard a throaty growl as the Faunus turned around glaring at the students with such hatred that the Team flinched.

'' What did I tell you… '' the Cat Faunus growled out as they stared the students down.

'' P-please we just want to talk. '' Ruby whimpered her reply. She may be a Huntress-in-training but she was still a child.

The weak voice caused the Faunus to take a deep breath to calm themselves. They started walking towards the team who was rooted to the spot in fear.

The cat reached out and grabbed Yang and Blake by the back of their collars. The Faunus's tail grew longer and it wrapped around Ruby and Weiss, picking them off the ground.

The Faunus walked up the stairs with the four girls who tried to break free but could not. Weiss and Ruby were the most surprised because of the tail's strength.

Once the five were at the entrance of the first cave the Faunus lined Yang up in front of them. The cat took aim and right as they let go of the brawler booted the blond in the air and away from the cave. The cat did the same with the other three.

'' AHHHHHHH! '' The students screamed as they landed in a bush.

'' Ugh… '' they all groaned in pain. Team RWBY got up with leaves and dirt on their faces, hair and clothing.

'' This filthy cat is not worth it! '' Weiss shouted in anger. She couldn't believe that happened.

The others agreed wholeheartedly but they couldn't give up. Not when their Headmaster wished for them to get the cat to go with them.

'' Maybe we could try getting the cat to go outside the cave with some tuna? '' Yang asked jokingly. Her hair was miraculously unharmed.

Blake glared at her partner while checking for her book. She got the shock of her life when she couldn't find it.

'_Oh no! I must have dropped it somewhere in the cave!' _ Blake thought horrified. Well at least now she had motivation to go in again.

Ruby wore a determined look as she gazed at the cave that was now a little ways off. She will get the cat to go with them one way or another!

'' Hey Rubes! '' Yang called to her sister who turned towards her '' You could use your Puppy-dog face on them '' the older sister snickered while Ruby actually put thought on the idea. Maybe it could actually work!

'' Oh please don't tell me you're actually considering it! '' Weiss raged at her partner and leader who didn't pay her any mind, Yang and Blake sweatdropped at the duo.

Ruby snapped out of her thought and struck a pose with her index finger in the air.

'' Alright Team RWBY! Let's go get that cat! ''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So...Here we are again! Uh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 3:**

**Third time's a charm**

'' So what have we learned about this cat so far? '' Weiss asked the three girls as Team RWBY stood in front of the entrance to the second cave.

'' They don't like to be interrupted '' Yang said not very helpfully. Weiss's eye twitched in annoyance.

'' They have weakness to children? '' Blake commented, remembering how the Faunus reacted to Ruby's scared reply.

Weiss nodded in approval.

'' Anything else? ''

The three shook their heads and all sighed in disappointment. They all tried to think of something, anything but nothing came to mind that would help them get on the Faunus's good side. Finally Weiss couldn't stay here any longer.

'' Let's just go '' Weiss ordered impatiently. Everyone took turns and went in the hole.

After a while they found themselves in the second underground cave but were surprised once again by what they saw.

They were expecting those weird circles again but the thing they saw was the Cat Faunus alone in the center of the cave surrounded by flying books, the weird circles nowhere to be found. They were reading from one of them while also checking the ones around them. There was also chalk and different diagrams spewed on the floor of the cave next to the cat.

Team RWBY stared at the scene in front of them with blank and unbelieving faces. Don't tell them the Faunus drew all those circles by itself and they ruined its preparations! No wonder the cat, literally, threw the team out. Granted it probably wasn't anything good but still…

The Cat Faunus's ears twitched and rotated here and there, searching. The book in their arms slammed shut and the cat turned on its heels to look at the team once again with a scowl on its face.

'' Don't you give up? '' the cat said with annoyance coating its mixed voice, tail curling around the Faunus's right leg like a snake, Team RWBY sweatdropped at being found out so easily.

'' Will you please listen to us? '' Yang told the cat in front of them. The Faunus's left ear twitched as their owner sighed, opened their book once again and turned around.

'' No '' was the blunt answer the team got from them.

That was it! Weiss has had enough! This cat was infuriating!

'' NO!? You will listen to us! We didn't come all the way here just to be so bluntly rejected! '' The heiress yelled out towards the cat who had once again slammed the book shut and let the once around it fall on the floor. The cat turned around towards the team with a snarl that made visible the fangs it had.

'' Fine! '' The cat shouted, rising their hands in the air '' I'll listen! And once you are all done you will leave me the fuck alone to finish what I had started which you oh so rudely interrupted and now I have to do it all over again! ''

The four girls were happy to get a chance and so they started telling the Cat Faunus their reasons for coming here and that they needed them to go with the students back to Beacon. The cat was constantly tapping its foot on the floor as a show of impatiens.

'' And why do you need me? '' The cat asked the group. The team faltered at that. They weren't told by their Headmaster as to why they needed that person so badly and they could not answer the cat's question.

'' Either tell me why you need me or I am not even going to bother considering coming with you '' the cat's eyes narrowed in suspicion '' for all I know your Headmaster wants me to come so he could kill me or something! ''

Team RWBY looked at each other in desperation. What could they do? They couldn't tell a lie for things could get really bad if the cat ever found out the truth.

'' Well? '' The Faunus asked, clearly showing their dwindling patience. Too bad the team hadn't thought of anything while they were outside the cave.

The Faunus frowned and crossed their arms when suddenly the Team found themselves at the front of the first cave followed by a howl of pain coming from beneath them which indicated that the second cave was bellow the entrance of the first…..somehow.

The four looked around in shock. How in the dust?! As if this mission couldn't get any more confusing!

'' What just happened? '' the youngest of the team asked confused just like the rest but somehow expecting an answer. The others wordlessly shook their heads.

'' We have to call Ozpin and ask him how to get the Faunus on our side '' Blake told the team that looked like they had lost all hope for recruiting the cat. '' We can't give up! ''

'' Last attempt! If this doesn't work…I don't know '' Weiss sighed.

Ruby got her scroll and called their Headmaster

'' Headmaster Ozpin! The Faunus wants an explanation as to why we need them! What should we do? '' Team RWBY's leader asked their teacher.

The headmaster sighed and quickly thought of something. He did not want to reveal why he needed that Faunus yet, not until they got her behind Beacon's walls.

'' As I have said already, the Faunus was once part of Beacon. We need her skill again. I know that is not enough but I will reveal it all when you guys get back to Beacon with her '' Ozpin explained briefly.

Team RWBY was curious as to why their teacher was referring to the Faunus as a 'she' considering 'she' looked nothing like a female…or a male but they shook it off. No time for these kinds of thoughts.

'' Okay Headmaster, thank you '' Weiss finished off and Ruby ended the call. The four were not suspicious of their teacher. They trusted him and did not question his decisions…

Too bad that would soon change.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Jeez that cat's description was a pain! I don't think I did good on it either but meh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 4:**

**If you don't succeed try, try Again**

Team RWBY didn't waste any time as they _once _again stepped in the cave. They walked in silence not having anything to say. The students passed the rock bed and went into the hole and down the stairs.

At the center the ever so frustrating Faunus was sitting and reading a book. The red, white and yellow clad girls thought that the scene looked very familiar and turned to their own Faunus who raised an eyebrow.

The cat looked tired for some reason. Its shoulders were slumped, tail lying on the ground motionless.

Weiss fake coughed to get the cat's attention. It succeeded in also making it sigh as it closed the book in its hands softly.

'' You are just so annoying, you know that? '' The cat said in a pained and quiet voice that was a far cry from the hate that it was laced with mere hours ago.

'' We know and we came here because we need you. You were once a Hunter in Beacon, correct? We need you to come back, we need your help '' Blake told the Faunus in front of them. It sighed again and slowly stood up.

The cat stayed still and the Team for a second thought that it would reject them again but it was not so.

'' Fine, fine '' The Faunus finally agreed as it dropped the book in its hands on the floor.

Team RWBY sighed in relief. Finally their mission was half-way done now all they had to do was walk back to the school! They also wondered why the cat was as tired as it was. Maybe that was why the Faunus did not fight like before.

The cat started walking towards the stairs with Team RWBY right behind it. Once they were outside the Cat took a deep breath and looked around as if seeing the entrance to its home for the first time.

'' What should we call you? '' Ruby asked innocently with a tilt of her head. The cat looked at her with its black and purple eyes and frowned.

'' You can call me Cheshire '' The Faunus said in a monotone voice as its tail swished left and right.

'' Can we call you Kitty? '' Yang asked with a grin and a look in her eyes that told them all she would call the cat that way whatever its answer was.

'' No! I will not be disrespected like that by a mere human! You better listen or else… '' Cheshire growled out with narrowed eyes and let the threat hang in the air. The Faunus's ears were flat on top of its head in an act of aggression and the tail was whipping around furiously.

Yang brought her hands in the air, in surrender while the others looked at the Faunus in confusion. One moment it was calm and slightly tired and the next, spewing threats like it was talking about the weather.

'' Let's go! '' Weiss commanded and headed towards the forest that was to the left of the cave, everyone else followed closely behind but the cat made it a point to walk at least 3 feet away from the group as if disgusted by their mere presence.

The walk back was silent. The only sound was of the forest birds and other animals that were still out hunting for anything to eat. The silence was only occasionally broken by Ruby and Yang as they tried to make small talk with the purple eyed Faunus but their attempts were quickly shot down by a silent glare or an aggravated hiss. Soon Weiss and Blake told their partners to just stop trying.

The forest was getting creepy as darkness descended with the night animals' glowing eyes looking at the group that walking through it, rustling bushes and tree branches being bent by the creatures on top of them. Noises as well were heard as the animals called out to their companions.

Team RWBY assembled a camp in a clearing, that was remotely concealed with huge rocks at its sides, and sat around a small fire Yang made with her semblance and a couple of tree branches. Cheshire was lying on a tree branch a little ways away from the group. Its black and purple eyes glowed eerily in the dark making the four girls shudder a little.

Once the girls ate they went to their tents with their respective partners. Sleep was hard to get considering they had a stranger amid them but it was still possible.

Cheshire looked at the sky once all of Team RWBY was asleep. The cat's scowl came back as it drifted off into sleep muttering one last thing.

'' I don't appreciate being called an 'it' you know? ''

* * *

As the sun started to come out and the birds chirped lively, Team RWBY came out of their tents with big yawns and stretches. Cheshire was still on the branch they had last seen it and released a sigh of relief. They were afraid the cat would have run off the minute they closed their eyes.

Cheshire stretched and yawned big. The Team's jaws hit the ground when they could have sworn its tail stretched as well!

Cheshire looked at the students and snapped its fingers. The Faunus suddenly disappeared and the Team looked around in shock. Where did it go?!

They heard a meow from behind them and they turned on their heels to see a huge cat, as big as an adult person, sitting near their belongings.

The cat's pelt was pure black with purple at the tip of the tail and ears. At the cat's chest the purple of the pelt made it seem like there were words written on the fur. The black and purple eyes looked at the Team in boredom as it waited for them to get ready.

Team RWBY stared at the cat in confusion until they saw the similarities and understood that the cat was actually Cheshire.

Once they got their stuff ready the huge cat got up on all four and padded forward the Team quickly went after it.

Finally they could see Beacon up ahead! Ruby grinned and started sprinting towards it even going as far as using her semblance. Weiss sighed in annoyance as she used her glyphs to propel herself forwards so she could try and catch up to her reckless partner. Blake and Yang looked at each other and then at the huge cat next to them. Cheshire glanced at them from the corner of its eye and then started running towards the school. It was actually very fast too, almost catching up to Ruby! Yang smirked activating her Ember Celica and fired behind her, propelling herself forward and away. Blake also started sprinting towards the School. She was very fast considering she was a Faunus.

Team RWBY and Cheshire arrived at the school ground in a matter of minutes, neither of them tired except maybe Weiss who was angered at having to use her glyphs for such childish things!

Cheshire turned back to its Faunus form and looked at the school in disdain

'' I can't believe I'm coming back '' the Faunus muttered silently '' Stupid kids '' it looked at the four students who brought it here.

'' C'mon guys '' Ruby told them and they all started walking towards Headmaster Ozpin's office.

While they were walking the students stared at Cheshire with confusion but some of them with disgust seeing that it was a Faunus.

Right before Team RWBY could round the last corner to Ozpin's office their way was blocked by none other than Team CRDL's leader.

'' What do we have here? A Faunus '' Team leader Cardin Winchester sneered at Cheshire who looked at the human in slight annoyance.

'' What is your problem human? '' Cheshire asked as it put its hands in the pockets of its jeans '' We have a meeting with Professor Ozpin ''

'' Oh I have a problem and it's YOU! '' Cardin raised his fist and brought it down on Cheshire's head. It would have done great damage if it hit but it did not. Cheshire took hold of the Hunter's hand and flung Cardin behind its shoulders. There was a grunt as Team CRDL's leader hit the wall.

'' I do not have time for your ignorance human '' Cheshire growled at Cardin and walked around the corner and towards the door at the far end of the hall. Team RWBY got over their shock and hurried after the Faunus.

Cheshire didn't bother to knock and just got it. Team RWBY wasn't sure if they should also go in but a call from the Headmaster told them they should.

The door closed and Headmaster Ozpin stood in the center of his office facing Cheshire. The Faunus looked at him with indifference.

'' So why did you send these kids to seek me out when you yourself could have come? You could have saved them the trouble, you know? '' Cheshire asked the Headmaster with crossed arms '' And don't tell me 'Because we need you' I don't believe that crap for a minute ''

'' We do need you '' Ozpin looked at Cheshire and then at Team RWBY '' but for a different reason than what you may think ''


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapie is a miserable length but it's just meant to get the plot moving so please bear with me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Either way, despite it's length,**

**Enjoy mates~**

**P.S: I'll me referring to Cheshire as a ''she'' because...**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 5:**

**First Strike**

'' We need you because Torchwick is on the move and I am afraid that my students will not be able to stop him alone even with our help. He has help not only from the White Fang but from one more figure that we suspect is the brain of his operation. '' Ozpin explained to the Faunus in front of him. Cheshire had her usual scowl throughout the small briefing.

'' As much as I would like to help you, I can't '' Cheshire answered the pleading looks she was getting from the students with her scowl not faltering for a second.

'' And why not?! What's keeping you! You're right here so you must help us! '' Weiss fired back at the Faunus. The heiress was angry with Cheshire because she rejected the Headmaster! Even if it was done as politely as possible it still sent the heiress in an offensive attitude automatically.

Cheshire turned to the Schnee and glared at her. She did not appreciate being yelled at for reasons these humans did not understand of!

'' Shut up heiress. You have no right to judge me or my decisions. Don't try to poke your nose in matters bigger than yourself '' Cheshire told Weiss coldly, her eyes flashing sinisterly. Blake raised an eyebrow at that. What did Cheshire mean by 'manners bigger than them'?

'' How dare you talk to me like that! I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! You're just a mere Faunus who lives in a _cave_ '' Weiss spat the word as if it was poison.

'' Uh, Weiss I don't think you should be talking to her like that '' Ruby nervously muttered because the rest of Team RWBY remembered how easily Cheshire had picked up Cardin and flung him across the room with only _one_ hand. Sadly it was too late to stop the heiress's already said words. The fuse was lit.

'' Listen here girlie '' Cheshire started as she walked towards the heiress '' you were _lucky_ I even came with you here but don't you think because you made me come you can boss me around. You don't know _what_ I am so don't cross any lines you won't come back from. '' The Faunus threatened as she towered over the shorter and younger girl who stood her ground either from bravery or ignorance. The Faunus, after a while of glaring, stepped backwards allowing Weiss to go to her group while Cheshire had one more thing to say

'' Also keep in mind, all of you, that I_ hate_ to be disrespected. Two more strikes and you're_ out_. '' Cheshire pointedly looked at Weiss. After that there was an awkward silence that lasted longer than any of them wanted it to.

'' Cheshire… '' Ozpin said her name with meaning. The Faunus looked at him and then at the students. She stopped her gaze at Ruby who looked at her curiously. Cheshire's scowl intensified accompanied by clenched hands. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out.

'' Alright, I will help with whatever I can but I will _not_ interfere with what is_ meant_ to happen. '' Cheshire told all of them and with that she silently left the room leaving the students and teacher to question her choice of words.

The silence was only broken by Yang who summed up what happened pretty well

'' Welp…That was a thing ''


	6. You forgot something

**A/N: Yo! Just to let ya know the chapies will be short for now so Chesh can get accustomed to life at Beacon...I mean c'mon she had been living under a rock, literally, for a long time. **

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 6:**

**You forgot something Miss Pervy**

It has been a day since the talk with Cheshire and no one, not even Headmaster Ozpin, has seen her. The Headmaster feared that she may have left but his worries were for nothing when she came back with a book in her hands.

Cheshire walked towards the dormitories where she was going to try and find where Team RWBY were when she came across a blond boy by the name of Jaune Arc who was just about to go inside the building.

'' Hey, you there! '' She shouted towards him '' Do you know where Team RWBY's dorm is? ''

'' Oh..uh.. Yeah I do! They are right in front of mine '' Jaune nervously said, he wasn't good with strangers even though his mother always said that strangers were just friends you haven't met yet.

'' Show me. '' Cheshire ordered the boy not even asking for his name or anything.

Jaune started walking with the Faunus right behind him.

'' Soooo what's your name? '' Jaune looked at the cat behind him with a raised eyebrow.

'' That's none of your business kid '' Cheshire said with her usual scowl. She fastened her pace when she saw Ruby opening her dorm room door.

'' Ruby! '' Cheshire yelled and sped towards the red clad girl, leaving behind a dejected Jaune.

'' Oh Cheshire! Where were you? '' Ruby greeted the Faunus and letting her inside.

'' I was in the cave to look for anything that I may need but found something very interesting instead. ''

'' And what can that be? '' Weiss, who was sitting in her bed doing her homework, asked without looking up from her book.

'' Which one of you '' Cheshire looked around the room, spotting Yang and Blake both doing their respectful homework on their beds '' is a reader? ''

Weiss, Ruby and Yang simultaneously pointed at Blake who looked at her fellow Cat Faunus in confusion.

Cheshire threw the book in her hand at Blake who caught it without trouble.

'' That is a very _interesting_ book you have '' Cheshire said with crossed hands.

Blake raised a brow but the moment she looked at the cover of the book her face flushed with embarrassment.

'' It seems you had dropped it at the entrance of my cave and forgot about it '' Cheshire shrugged nonchalantly as she kept her gaze on the book in Blake's hands '' do your friends know about what the book is about? '' she hummed in thought

Blake looked at the Faunus pleadingly. She hadn't told her teammates about this particular book for a reason! Yang would _never_ let her live it down if she knew and she couldn't even begin to think of what Weiss would do! And what if Ruby got a hold of the book from curiosity? She would be scarred for life and Yang would hate her!

'' What does 'Ninja's Of Love' mean? Is it a romance story?! Can I read it? '' Ruby said excitedly when she was able to read the cover of the book. Blake looked horrified and hugged the book close to her, not letting Ruby grab it.

Blake turned towards Cheshire for help only to find out that the Faunus was missing and the door slightly ajar.

Cheshire walked calmly towards the exit of the dormitories and started smiling cruelly when she heard from behind her

'' NOOOOOO, RUBY! DON'T TOUCH THE BOOK! ''

She cackled maniacally.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is an insight to something very important! So you will be wise to remember it ;) AND ALSO!**

**Shout out to** Dagger of Faith** for the Sasha idea! Thanks a lot mate! Go read her work..NOW! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** RWBY

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 7:**

**Things we have lost and will never get back**

Cheshire walked around the halls of Beacon while replaying Blake's horrified expression with a predatory smile. It was quite fun to see the stoic Faunus act like that. Cheshire concluded that it was not easy to break Blake out of her stoic personality but with the right tools it was almost too easy.

Right now she didn't have anything to do because her current 'companions' where in class so she could only walk around and get herself familiarized with the school grounds from a long time of absence.

'' I'm not completely alone, right Sasha? '' Cheshire seemingly said that to herself but her gaze indicated that she was talking to…her own tail. 'Sasha' brushed Cheshire's hand as if to answer. The Faunus smiled and petted the tail with fondness.

Cheshire was passing by an opened door and just when she was about to continue a booming voice called out to her from inside

'' Ah, Miss. Cheshire would you kindly come here? ''

The Faunus raised a brow in question but went inside the classroom. To her surprise all of Team RWBY was there as well as that disrespectful human from before.

'' Professor Port it has been a while '' Cheshire greeted the old Professor with a barely visible smile.

'' Would you kindly show the class how to fight an Ursa correctly? '' Port asked the Faunus in front of him.

Cheshire grinned '' Of course Professor but could you put blinds on the windows? I want there to be shadows~ '' she requested. The Professor didn't question it and quickly did as she asked.

At the far end of the classroom there was a massive cage that was holding the raging Ursa. Professor Port took his weapon and when he was a safe distance away fired it and thus releasing the Grimm.

The Ursa looked ahead and saw Cheshire. It charged with a rage filled roar towards its victim.

'' Oh I don't think so Mr. Grimm~ '' Cheshire sang and her eyes glowed and shadows rose from the floor, walls and even her own and the students'. The Hunters-in-training looked in shock as shadows danced around the Faunus protecting her from the furious swings of the Ursa's paws.

With a wide grin Cheshire commanded the shadows to attack the Grimm. They shot forwards and impaled the creature in the left shoulder and right leg causing it to fall on its knee.

The Faunus calmly walked towards the downed creature which had shadows wrapped around its hands and legs so it couldn't rise up let alone attack. Cheshire kneeled in front of it and looked the Ursa in the eye.

'' Will you be a challenge? '' She asked it causing the students to blink in confusion '' it seems not ''

Cheshire got up and raised her hands in the air. Shadows wrapped around her knuckles transforming into shadowy claws. She smiled widely and brought one clawed hand down on the beast's shoulder. The claw easily cut through the skin and even the bone causing the Ursa to howl in pain. She didn't stop until the shoulder was cut clean from the body and the hand fell on the floor, the wound spilling black blood.

She swiped her other hand across the Ursa's chest, leaving three claw marks in its wake. The Ursa trashed around trying to pry itself away from the shadows that held it captive but it could not. Even with its tremendous power it could not break free from the shadows.

'' Awww c'mon Mr. Ursa~ entertain me! '' Cheshire sang as she ordered for her shadows to release the Grimm. She step backwards as it rose on its feet and charged towards her. Cheshire easily stepped sideways and let the Ursa run into the classroom wall leaving cracks. The Ursa roared and swiped with its remaining paw, trying to catch the human in front of it with its claws. Cheshire deflected the attack with one hand and counter attacked with the other. The claws tore into the Ursa's side causing blood to spill and the Grimm to roar in pain and anger. The shadows around the two spread out like fire and circled them creating a ring. The Ursa continued to try and hit the Faunus but she gracefully danced around its attacks.

Cheshire continued to play around with the Ursa until pain shot from her heart and towards every part of her body. She faltered and the Grimm was able to land a hit on her stomach, ripping the fabric of her clothes and leaving a trail of blood. She dropped on her knees and hands from pain. The shadows around them and the claws began to disappear and reappear rapidly as if she was losing control of them. The wound was dripping blood on the floor and it wasn't helping in keeping her concentration!

The Ursa saw its chance and charged at the injured human. It was about to bring a finishing blow but it was quickly shot in the head and it toppled over, dead. Cheshire saw that the threat was gone and release her hold on the shadows. Immediately after the pain that burned her body lessened but did not disappear. She panted in exhaustion as an invisible force crushed her lungs and heart all at once. The Faunus wanted to scream from all the pain but held it in. She was not about to show weakness. The wound began to slowly regenerate but Cheshire willed it to stop as it was draining her from whatever energy she had left. She felt people gather around her and the dead Ursa with Professor Port holding his smoking weapon, indicating that it had been used.

People were talking to her but she couldn't hear them, that or she was not paying attention to them. She brought a trembling hand up to cover her wound but it was doing little to stop the bleeding. The Faunus was starting to see black spots invading her vision and no matter how hard she fought to stay conscious they just became bigger consuming more of her sight with each passing second.

She felt herself being picked up by someone and even though Cheshire tried to fight off the helping hand she was just too tired to even move. As she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness in the back of her eyes sight she saw a glowing dark purple circle that was restrained by multicolored chains and all that was behind metal doors with thousands of chants and sealing magic placed on them. A grim reminder of what she had done, lost and what she would never get back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally! Jeez I didn't have any motivation to write this chapter at all! Kind of killed the mood for me but I'm back I guess *smiles sheepishly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY but Cheshire is all mine~ ;)**

_' Idiot!'_ **- Sasha**** speaking**

**Also I really apologize for any mistakes I will read it again tomorrow (Because now it's like the middle of the nigh and god am I tired!) and I will full proof read the chapie again and get rid of any pesky grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Enjoy mates~**

**p.s: Thanks** Dagger of Faith** for the help in starting the chapie and also for Orion :)**

* * *

**Help from Above or Not?**

**Chapter 8:**

**It's all your fault!**

**Cheshire:**

Purple eyes snapped open with a gasp as Cheshire sat up on the hospital bed located in the Medical Wing of Beacon.

She winced when her stomach injury acted up. The Faunus looked down and pulled her repaired shirt up to reveal her wound bandaged up with fresh gauze. She briefly wondered why she hadn't healed already when she remembered willing her regeneration powers to not do their job because of the state she was in then.

Cheshire looked around the room. The white interior made the cat feel ill to her injured stomach. She couldn't stand that color and seeing so much of it in one place made her want to punch something. Maybe that was why she didn't like that heiress.

Slowly Cheshire got up from the bed and walked to the window across the door of the room. It was dusk with the sun dipping low on the horizon making everything yellow, orange and red like fire. It was quite beautiful actually. Probably the only thing she actually liked of this accursed planet.

Movement caught her eyes as she looked to the left and saw Team RWBY talking with a man in the courtyard. Cheshire's eyes widened in recognition but then narrowed in anger. She gritted her sharp fangs and clenched her fists as she glared holes at the unsuspecting man.

Cheshire blinked away angry tears that were trying to slid down from her eyes and when she opened them again the man was gone and the Team was excitedly talking to themselves.

'' Bastard...'' she whispered to herself as she turned her back to the window and started pacing around the room.

_'It was all his fault I'm here! All his fault I was stripped of everything I had and everything I was!' _Cheshire thought with a deep hatred towards the man that has been burning since a very long time. With a vicious snarl she kicked over a small table with tools on it. They scattered on the floor with loud 'thuds'.

'' It's all his fault! '' Cheshire yelled and the shadows on the room reacted to her anger by forming into what looked like animals from small mice to tigers. They all circled the Faunus and tried to comfort their master as she slid down the nearest wall.

She tried acting as if nothing was wrong for _so_ long, as if her living in a cave was natural but seeing _him_ out and about and with those kids was just to much for her! Cheshire banged her fist on the floor as a flood of tears slid down her cheeks ad blurred her vision.

'' D-damn it '' she choked out '' I'm so fucking pathetic! I guess I deserve what I got '' she grinned despite the pain in her heart and tears.

_'You're not pathetic_ '' a voice in the back of her mind said in a calm voice that reminded her of the days before this nightmare began _'and you should really let out your emotions more often. At least it won't lead to a mental breakdown like the one you are currently suffering from that I can feel and it's not pleasant you know_ ?'

'' Oh hey Sasha~ '' Cheshire giggles to herself '' Where have you been? You've been quiet after that fight with the Ursa. '' Cheshire pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. The shadows slowly disappeared when they saw their master calming down.

_'I've been ''quiet'' because you have been ignoring me! Don't you get it? I'm your rational side! The side you left to rot not so long after you were stranded here! You've left any and all consequences to your health or the health of others just so you could get that damn book and all for nothing when those kids came up! You've ruined your lif-'_

'' LIFE? WHAT LIFE?! '' Cheshire screamed and the top of her lungs '' I HAVE NO LIFE! AND YOU'RE JUST A DAMN VOICE IN MY HEAD THAT THINKS IT KNOWS WHAT'S BEST FOR ME! '' She panted and slowly got up from her position on the floor.

'' Just leave me alone for a while why don't you Sasha? '' the Faunus looked at her tail with a scowl '' I just need to think and you're not helping. ''

A tingling sensation came over her body and focused on her injured stomach. Cheshire sighed as her regeneration powers healed her wound. It activated whenever she was angry as if sensing she was about to hurt herself or something and was readying itself.

'' How annoying. Even the powers I have left think they know what's best for me... '' The cat scowled at her own words and went to get away from the room and the school, to find a quiet place to just sit and think without anyone interrupting.

**Team RWBY:**

While Cheshire may have thought that the Team had been excitedly talking about the man she thought she saw that was actually far from the truth. They were currently discussing the 'magic show' as Yang dubbed it that happened in class earlier today.

'' That was actually pretty neat! '' Yang grinned at her friends. She liked that fight even if the outcome was less than satisfactory. She was quiet scared for the woman actually but somehow in her gut feeling she knew that the Faunus would come through it.

'' Of course you would think that was 'neat' you buffoon '' Weiss sighed. The heiress was skeptical of what actually happened in that classroom. Was it all a trick? Was that the Faunus's semblance or maybe Aura? Was that some kind of new Dust they had yet to discover? The Faunus had been living in a cave after all and she could have easily found something that they had yet to find. That thought made the Schnee heiress even more annoyed at the woman. If she had found a new kind of Dust then why hadn't she told anyone? She could have become rich because of her discovery!

'' I hope she's okay.. '' Ruby muttered. The child had been shocked when the Ursa ripped open the Faunus's stomach. She still couldn't get over the blood that came pouring out of the wound, splattering on the ground beneath the Faunus. Ruby shivered at the mental flashback. Her sister, Blake and even Weiss had helped her get over the shock but the memories where still there. Seeing that pained expression on the Cat's face was very unsettling. She could have also sworn she saw a glimpse of sorrow in Cheshire's eyes before she passed out in Yang's arms. Ruby wasn't sure if anyone caught it but her.

'' She will be fine Ruby don't worry about her. What we must worry about are Torchwick and the White Fang '' Blake reminded her teammates. The yellow eyed Faunus has been interested in what Cheshire used in that battle but didn't show it nearly as much as her friends did. The whole class was astonished at what they saw. Blake was very suspicious though. Why would Ozpin send them to find someone with such abilities? He still hadn't told them exactly why but it seemed like her teammates where not even concerned anymore by this issue opting to question about the mysterious Faunus's 'semblance'.

'' Well either way we have to go back to our dorm rooms and get some rest. We still have classes tomorrow '' Weiss told the other three and started heading towards the dorms. The R, B and Y of the Team quickly followed all agreeing that they needed a good night's rest.


End file.
